What You Left Behind
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Tragedy strikes Hyrule as a life is lost and one particular person is forced to move on. [[Oneshot]] Malon and Link.


Okay. It's been a while since I have written a Zelda story or one-shot. I was listening to my IPOD and the song _My Immortal_ had appeared and then my imagination created this.

It's a sad Malon and Link story mostly telling about Malon. It took my three days to finish this and so far I think it's my best Malon and Link one-shot yet.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

My Immortal "Evanescence"

------------------------------------

**What You Left Behind**

-----------------------------------

It all started on a cold rainy night.

A simple telegram. A simple letter. It led to agony. A deep evolving pain that time could not erase. The pain still lingered, but gradually faded with each passing day almost progressing to the point where her life and everything else finally mattered.

The night was like a regular routine. The rain fell aimlessly from the dark midnight sky above pounding on rooftops and windowsills. The wind kept a steadily pace causing opened doors to continuously swing open and shut. On the ranch things were quiet as everyone and everything was ready to depart for the night.

For Malon, her night couldn't get anymore relaxed. Her mind focused on rest as she finished the last bit of her nighttime chores. A precious smile was on her face, a tune was in her heart, and every ounce of depression was erased from her thoughts. It was a perfect night. The perfect ending to the almost perfect day. Perfection. It was such a strong word to use, but in many cases could easily shatter within seconds.

It was horrible that such a peaceful day ended up turning a life upside down. It was the final chore for the night. The final piece to be added to the puzzle. Within moments the last living thing awake would be ready to head off to the wonders of sleep. Although within those moments, hell awaited. The agony. The depression. The emotion. The truth.

It arrived at the front door with several knocks.

The work had been finished and the teenaged red haired girl was just about to call in for the night. The knocks had startled her, causing her face to scrunch up in a manner leaving her perplexed.

_It's almost midnight. Who in their right mind would visit?_

At the door was the very simple letter. The letter that explained it all.

"Miss Lon Lon?"

Malon gazed at the armor filled soldier as he sat upon the dark stallion. Malon nodded in response as his arm was stretched out toward her. A simple slightly damped note was carefully rolled up and tied in a pink ribbon.

Princess Zelda.

"An important letter ma'am."

Malon took the letter within her hands thanking the soldier in response. Within the silence of her kitchen she unfolded the letter, and read it carefully to herself. As her eyes scanned each beautifully written word, fully understanding each sentence, she felt her world crashing on top of her. Breathing felt impossible as numerous sobs escaped her shaking lips. Tears streamed down her soft reddened cheeks as the urge to hold back came no more.

She finished the letter. It had slipped out of her hands falling to the wooden floor below, but not before Malon's body crashed onto the ground powerless. She cuddled herself crying hysterically at the discovery. Her actions had awoken everyone around her as footsteps pounded down the stairs.

"Malon?"

The ranch owner, Talon, had ran to her aid picking up his daughter within his arms. Tears soaked into the fabric of his shirt as he felt her tremble against him. He stroked her hair as his exhausted azure eyes fell to the letter by his feet.

Dear Malon Lon Lon,

I, Princess Zelda, am to inform you of the tragic that has fallen within Hyrule. A very close friend to everyone has fallen on the battlefield in the midst of the war on lands unknown. His body was found and recovered brought back here to his homeland of Hyrule. I, myself, am terribly grieving over the loss and sacrifice that has been made and must understand the pain and sadness you must be enduring as you continue to read this. I will say that his love and soul is now living within you. I'm truly and deeply sorry for the loss and will hope you see you at the memorial. Our thoughts, prayers, and love will remain in his heart and everyone else. Link was a brave soul and the hero we all love. He will not be forgotten. My best regards to you.

Princess Zelda.

------------------------------------

_A war?_

Link bent down picking up the nearest rock. He was silent rubbing his fingers against the smooth flat surface. "Yes. A war."

Malon brought her knees to her chest hugging herself as she watched Link. He flicked the rock at the cool gentle water in front of them. 1 skip. 2...3..4. Link smiled as he reached down for another. Malon remained silent. War. War was never good, not even after the winners remain standing. War leads to fights. Fights leads to bloodshed. Bloodshed leads to death.

War was such a dark period in time. Hyrule was now entering that state. How could such a peaceful land end up agreeing to the darkened hatred of war? The rights for freedom feel loss, and innocent lives were put in front of the battlefield.

"You shouldn't worry about me too much, Mal." Link examined the rock within his hands before flicking it to the waters of Lake Hylia. "They don't call me the Hero of Time for nothing."

Malon smiled. A gentle breeze had blown through the area. Her hair flew out behind her before resting against her back once the wind had died down. The sky continued to cast its reddened pinkish glow as the sun set behind the trees in the distance. Malon felt the grass pedals tickle her bare feet as Link tossed another rock into the water.

"5 skips!" Link cheered. He turned back to Malon causing his green hat to fly out behind him. "I'm on a role." Malon nodded not the least bit astonished at Link's lead in the game. "I'm promise you, Mal." He picked up his final rock. "I'll take care of myself. I'll come home." He flicked the rock to the water.

_I know you will._

1..2..3..4...5. 5 skips.

Link grinned sheepishly lifting up his finger. "I win."

_--------------------------------_

The rain grew heavier as a sign for the worse. Two weeks have passed. Two weeks since the last time they together. Two weeks since Link was alive. Two weeks since the letter. Those fourteen days seemed to drag on forever. Life was at a slow state, taking its time as the pain lingered forever.

His grave remained the same each day it was visited. This day seemed the most depressing with the consistent rain, almost black clouds, steady wind and the agony that fell upon the woman present on her daily routine.

Each day, no matter the weather, she had sworn to visit his grave. She wanted to pay her respects and visit the friend she missed and the man she loved. Life was never the same and would never be the same anymore. She had to accept that. She was going to.

Malon was knelt on the soaked grass. Her dress irritatingly stuck to her skin as her hair was plastered to her face. She had to continuously spit the water out of her mouth from the rain as it dripped down her face and off her chin. Goosebumps covered her arms as she shivered, but remained sitting. The rain mixed in with her tears hiding the true fact that she was distraught and miserable.

_Link Gaiden  
__Hero of Time  
__Close friend to Royal Family  
__Perished in war_

Malon sniffed as her fragile eyes read over the inscription for the hundredth time. The pain that developed within her stayed for a long time. Depression haunted her as thoughts of taking her own life crossed her mind. Life without Link wasn't even life at all. It was emptiness. Total depression.

She felt lost, but knew all of Hyrule would be lost with her. Malon knew the pain would wear off. She knew the nightmares would fade, but the memories would remain strong. She was alone. She accepted that, but at the same time she was content.

Link was in a better place. He was finally able to rest. He was finally at peace. He was watching over them, but in a diverse manner Malon had hoped. She was still able to visit his grave at Kakariko Village, and as long as she saw that; she knew she was seeing him.

He was a courageous hero. He was a legend that would stretch across the era and live strong in the hearts and minds of those who knew and loved him. He was a icon, and most importantly a friend.

What he left behind was not just the pain of moving on and stories to be told, but memories to be remembered.

His soul remained inside of Malon, and she felt complete again.

As Malon stood and brought the single white flower to his grave she thought about what he had done for her. She thought about the joy that he had brought her, and the lessons she was taught. She not only had lost a friend two weeks ago, but she lost the only man she truly loved. Then she realized, he wouldn't want her to continue to mourn his death.

The best thing for her to do was to move on. It was the only thing.

"Thank you, my love." Malon bent down and placed the flower in front of the grave to join the many already contributed. "We will meet again."

Thunder rumbled across the sky as she blew one final kiss. Giving her final good-bye.

----------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Like I had said earlier this has got to be the best MalonLink one-shot I have written. I've love to hear your thoughts on it as well.

It's sad, I know but remember it was inspired from a sad song.

If you spot any mistakes please let me know. Thank you.

Until Next Time!


End file.
